friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Episode 1; Mutiny
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Pony's Creed Episode 1 Mutiny ... Octavia was sitting down at the table, eating breakfast. Her sister, Vinyl Scratch, or also commonly known to many ponies as "DJ PON-3", was still sleeping on the couch after a long night. One might think she is secretly some kind of bat pony of Luna's night guard if she didn't already have an alibi. She works at a night club, where ponies listen to her sick beats from her turntable while they slurp down all the booze they could drink. Octavia usually heads out to her job at the Musician's Practice Bureau this time of morning, but she had today off, and she was expecting a visitor. Ding dong!! Octavia:" Vinyl, could you get the door please?" Vinyl's snoring rivaled no others. It was absolutely horrid. Octavia face-hoofed, sighed, and walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Ditzy Doo with a letter in her mouth. Ditzy Doo:" Letter for miss Melody!" What she really said amounted to "Veffer fer is erofy!" Octavia:" Thank... you?" Octavia took the letter, and read the envelope. Octavia:" I'm afraid this addressed to Lyra Heartstrings, miss Doo." Ditzy frowned, and looked back at the letter, blushing nervously. Ditzy:" Oh-oh... s-so it is... heheh. Um..." Ditzy looked through her letters frantically. Ditzy:" Oh! Here it is!" Octavia took the letter, giving the other one back. Sure enough, it was the right one. Ditzy:" S-sorry about that." Octavia brushed it off with a smile, and a wave of a hoof. Octavia:" It's no problem Ditzy. Mistakes happen. I know you can't help it, but... try to look harder at the envelope next time." Octavia opened the letter, and... POOF!!! The envelope exploded with confetti, causing Octavia to fall on her flanks. Pinkie Pie appeared next to Ditzy and giggled. Pinkie Pie:" Gatcha!" Octavia:" (Rubs her forehead) I suppose I should've known to prepare before inviting Ponyville's most famous party pony to my house." Pinkie Pie:" Alright Octavia! You have my attention! What'd you want to talk about?" Octavia slowly got back up to all fours, and looked up at Pinkie. Octavia:" Pinkie, this is very important. One of our members in the junior musician's branch is having a birthday, and I need you to help with the party." Pinkie:" Oooh! Who's birthday is it?" Octavia:" A unicorn named Dinky." Ditzy:" I still think it's wanderful you agreed to let her have her party in the bureau, miss Melody, and let her play in front front of her first actual audience. I know she's so excited for this." Octavia:" Of course. And please, call me Octavia... miss makes me sound old." Octavia chuckled to to herself. Vinyl:" You practically act like it." Octavia looked over and scowled at the half-sleeping mare. Octavia:" Oh... go back to your day-nap, or... whatever." Pinkie:" Don't worry Octavia. I'll come up with a great party for her." Octavia:" Thank you, Pinkie. It's tuesday at 2:30 p.m." Pinkie:" Okey-dokey-lokey!" ... Lyra and Vinyl were inside the assassin guild. They were reporting in with the documants and ledgers they had gotten from last night's operation. They were speaking with the Mistress's personal guard, Barbus, a white unicorn with a blonde mane, and a shield and sword for a cutie mark. He was once a member of the Royal Guard. He wore a hooded robe, just like every other assassin, but also an iron helm as his badge of office. Barbus:" I'm afraid this evidence isn't relivant." Vinyl:" That's a load of horse apples, and you know it!" Barbus:"Watch your tongue. I am the mistress's personal guardian." Lyra:" I agree with Vinyl. This evidence could destroy the Templar Order's reputation forever." Barbus glared towards Lyra. Barbus:" But even if we expose the templars, then what? It won't discourage them anymore than they are now. And if I may say so, they will cause even more trouble on the folks of Ponyville." Lyra:" If we expose them, we'll have a better chance to make them fear us." Barbus:" At the expense of lives. The templars will try to send a message." Vinyl:" Look, we were tasked by the Mistress herself to find these documents, and give them to you, so just take them and give them to her." Barbus:" Very well, but I hardly think this is worth Princess Luna's time." Vinyl:" You're starting to sound like a templar. And it's Mistress Luna when we are assassins." Barbus:" That will be noted. Is there anything else you wish to declair, or shall we get this over with?" Vinyl:" Whatever." Vinyl and Lyra turned away from the stallion, and began walking. Lyra:" That was seriously reckless, Vinyl. You could get punished for talking to a higher rank like that." Vinyl:" Lyra, you've done much further wreckless things. Don't think I haven't been keeping track of all the meetings lately." Lyra:" Speaking of which, when was the next party scheduled?" Vinyl:" It's Wednsday, but Pinkie is also throwing a birthday party for that woll-eyed mail pegasus's daughter." Lyra:" Oh yeah! Octavia convinced the rest of the MPB leaders to let Dinky have a live performance at the bureau on Tuesday." ... Barbus went into the Mistress's office, and walked towards the fireplace. It had a depiction of the night sky, the stars, a cresent moon, and the addition of the assassin symbol inside the moon. He threw the documents, and the ledgers into the fire, and watched them burn. Princess Luna came in and saw Barbus admiring the fireplace. Luna:" Such a lovely veiw, would you not agree?" Barbus:" I couldn't think of anything more... enticing, my princess." Luna:" Hmm?" Barbus:" Mistress... forgive me for the slip. I seem to forget my place from time to time." Luna:" It's quite alright. Sometimes it's good to have a reminder not to let my royal or other leadership duties get to my head." Barbus:" I hear you have sent those two unicorns out to gather... incriminating information." Luna:" Yes... and did they succeed?" Barbus stood silent a moment, then spoke. Barbus:" I regret to inform you that have returned empty-hoofed." Luna:" I see. That is... most disappointing. However, I am sure they gave a logical reason?" Barbus:" I am afraid not, Mistress. They claim to have been bested by a templar lord, Key Note." Luna:" Perhaps... I should go and have a little chat with them then. This should be no excuse." ... Vinyl:" What do you mean the evidence never got delivered? We gave them to Barbus!" Luna:" Really now? Because I was informed by Barbus, that you have failed your mission, and as if that weren't bad enough, you let the lord escape. Am I not correct about this?" Lyra:" Well, that last part WAS true... but I swear we got those documents, and delivered them." Luna sighed, annoyed. Luna:" I thought you two were the most capable for this task, the moment the assassins have been waiting for! And yet, here you are, empty-hoofed, lying to your Mistress, after everything I have done!?" Vinyl:" It's Barbus that's lying! I've always known there was something wrong with him!" Luna:" And why would my personal guard lie to me?" Barbus:" Yes... what motive could I possibly have, to lie about such... trivial matters?" Barbus walked up, a plastic grin on his face. Lyra pointed a hoof. Lyra:" YOU!!! You set us up! Where are those freaking documents we gave you!?" Barbus:" I have not received any documents. And you would do well to watch your mouth in the presence of our Mistress." Vinyl:" I don't know what is going on here, but you have something to do with this, and we're going to prove it." Luna:" ENOUGH!!!" Luna's royal voice boomed through the guild halls, causing every assassin inside to stop what they were currently doing, and look in the direction of the voice's source. Even Vinyl and Lyra tried to make themselves seem smaller. Vinyl noticed silent tears forming in Lyra's eyes from fear. Luna:" Just accept that you have failed, and do better! I am exremely disappointed in the both of you!" Luna walked away, not too soon after, Barbus followed, leaving a sort of disturbing presence. As soon as Vinyl and Lyra could find their balance, Vinyl heard Lyra's sniffling. She put a comforting hoof over Lyra's shoulder. Soon, the two of them got to their guild bedroom, and tears began streaming from Lyra's face. Lyra:" I've never heard Luna use the royal voice directly towards me before... it was so... so..." Vinyl held Lyra close. Vinyl:" It's alright. We're in the safe now. Just let it all out." Suddenly, a white, young pegasus filly, with a pale-blue mane, and no cutie mark walked into the room. She was wearing a dark blue, assassin squire robe. Her name was Riley windwalker. Riley is Vinyl's young initiate. A young assassin in training. Riley:" Miss Vinyl Scratch, I... oh, um..." The filly looked down at her hooves. Riley:" M-my apologies, teacher... I had no idea you were busy." Vinyl silently groaned. Vinyl:" What did I tell you about knocking, squire?" Riley:" I... the door was open, and..." Vinyl:" What is it, squire?" Riley:" Um... I... I was just letting you know that I have finished with my training exercises, and I'm ready for another task." Vinyl:" I want an hour of studying the arts of the assassin Amun Neighlot. Then return to me when you are finished." Riley:" Y-yes ma'am..." The pegasus scampered out the door, and Vinyl turned back to Lyra." Vinyl:" You okay?" Lyra:" Yeah... I've just never seen the Mistress so mad before." Vinyl:" We just lost the most valuable information that our cause has ever found, all down the pooper! Of course she's angry!" Lyra sniffed. Lyra:" Well, what do we do now? It's not like Barbus is going to just listen to us, now. He's hiding something." Vinyl:" I know! *Sigh* I know." ... Barbus used a magic mirrorto contact Key Note. Templar:" Sir, we have that inside agent on the line." Key Note took the mirror from his guard, and answered the call. Key:" Are we clear for infiltration?" Barbus:" We are. And I got ahold of those stolen documents. I burned them. We will not become exposed anytime soon." Key:" Then prepare for battle, and may the alicorn of understanding guide us." Barbus:" May the alicorn of understanding guide us." ... Riley was in the guild library. It was fill with all sorts of knowledge dating back years ago. Books that were written about the history and art styles of many assassins. Amun Neighlot was Riley's current subject. She noticed his combatant art style was similar to Raven Blackwing. Riley was very intelligent for her age, and she was enthusiastic about becoming an assassin. After her study hour was finished, she exited the guild library, and saw Luna's personal guard, Barbus heading down a hallway. She had never spoken to Barbus before, and quite frankly, she doesn't like to. She even gets frightened by his low-toned voice. Riley let her curiousity overwhelm her fear, though, and she followed him silently. She had a very light trot, so sneaking wasn't an issue. She saw him in front of the guild's secret entrance. Their was more obvious entrance, with the assassin's symbol on it, but that one was enchanted so that it could only open for those who know a specific secret phrase. Barbus had shaken off his assassin robes, and began switching it for a templar outfit. Riley had tried to get a closer look, but slipped on her hoof in suprise, giving away her position. Riley:" Oof!" Barbus turned his head towards her direction. As Riley recovered herself, she saw a shadow looming over her. She gulped, but didn't dare look up. Her lips were quivering. Barbus:" You know... it is quite rude to follow somepony who doesn't want to be followed." His hidden blade ejected from it's gauntlet. Barbus:" Then again, what else could you expect from an assassin." Riley gulped again, and this time looked up to meet his glaring eyes. She half-glared back at him, with half determination. Riley:" I... I'm n-not afraid you..." Barbus:" No? You watering eyes say otherwise. I'm afraid I can't have you going around being a tattletale for what I am about to do next." He raised his blade to side of her neck, and pulled back quickly, letting her flesh tear open, blood spilling out of the wound. She collapsed onto the floor. Barbus had not realized that she was still breathing unconsciously, and he turned toward the secret entrance, and pulled the lever. ... The attack came by suprise, just as the templars had planned. Berryshine was the first to see them, Roseluck was the first warn everypony, and Vinyl was the first to draw her sword only after quite a few of the assassins had been wiped out by markspony archers. The assassin squire foals screamed, and Lyra began to herd them towards the nearest safe place. She was in charge of protecting the squires at any costs if an event like this were to ever occur. Mistress Luna came out of her office, wearing a sequin red dress, and a red and orange mask, with phoenix feathers sticking out of it. Her sword itself was made from the blackest of metal. The assassins fought back to the best of their ability, whilst the templars cut through quite a few of them without hesitation or remorse. In the middle of the clashing crowd, Key Note and Vinyl Scratch were glaring right at each other. Key:" You could have been a powerful templar, daughter! Yet you still choose the path of a delinquent!" Vinyl:" I'm done playing games! You have crossed the line, Key Note!" Vinyl swiftly levitated her sword towards him, and he blocked it with his own sword. Vinyl kept swinging, and Key Note kept either blocking or dodging. Finally, Key did a backflip, and kicked Vinyl's sword out of her levitation. This move broke Vinyl's focus, and Key slashed her in the face. Except, it wasn't Key Note. It was another templar... wearing an assassin's hidden blade gauntlet, which was ejected right into Vinyl's rib cage. It was Barbus. Vinyl could no longer feel anger, nor fear... only pain. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. The blade was ripped right out of her, and she did scream. Vinyl fought to regain her balance, but her vision was blurring, her tears hitting the floor beneath her. Vinyl collapsed. Her eyes began to slowly shut. Meanwhile, despite the templar's earlier advantage, their numbers began to decrease more than the assassins, who were coming out on top once again, all because of one mare. Golden Harvest was having a field day, killing as many templars as she could, as fast as she could, causing as much bloodshed as physically possible. Barbus:" We must leave." Key Note grunted. Key:" RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!" The templars fleed, but the assassins didn't stop for anything, not this time. Not even Mistress Luna stopped swing for a second until the templars who could escape, did. ... Vinyl was awake, as Lyra and a bunch of other medically trainee ponies tended to the wounds of everypony who was injured. Some were already deceased, sadly. Vinyl:" What... happened?" Lyra:" We won... but at a terrible cost." Vinyl:" Dang it! That freaking Barbus was a freaking templar!?" Lyra:" I-is that who did this to you?" Vinyl:" I know that's what I saw! You have to believe me, Lyra!" Lyra:" I do. But I don't think Luna will be easily convinced." Just as if she knew they were talking about her, Luna came into the guild's clinic, levitating a small object beside her. No... not an object. A small pony. Vinyl's eyes began to water. Luna:" She was found near the secret entrance. She must have been there when the traitor opened it, and they didn't want anypony escaping." Vinyl:" N-no! Not her! Why her!?" Lyra examined the body. Riley was still only unconscious. Lyra:" She's still breathing, but losing a lot of blood." Vinyl:" S-save her!" Lyra:" Calm down, Vinyl! I will do what I can, but I can't promise anything." Luna:" I apologize for my earlier accusation. It turns out, Barbus... Barbus was the traitor." Vinyl:" I. Want. His. Head." Luna:" In due time, Vinyl Scratch. I promise you will get your revenge. But you must pull yourself together... for Riley's sake." That seemed to calm Vinyl's head, but not by much. Vinyl swore she would have revenge on Key Note. But now she wanted revenge on Barbus even more. ... Later that day, Octavia came down stairs to see Vinyl Scratch was home. She gasped at all the bandaged cuts and bruises on her coat. Octavia:" What have you been doing!?" Vinyl answered with a grunt. Octavia:" Come here, let me see. Gah... these bandages are absolutely soaked! Let me get some replacement. What did you do to get so bang up like this?" Vinyl:" It's none of your concern." Octavia:" Vinyl, your safety IS my concern." Vinyl:" I don't want to talk about it!" Octavia didn't push further. She started tearing off the old bandages, and applying the new ones. She heard Vinyl sniffling. Octavia:" I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Vinyl:" I can't tell you. My situation is... complicated." Octavia:" Vinyl..." Vinyl:" I'm going to bed. I need rest." Vinyl went to the couch, and fell fast asleep. ... There was nothing more that Lyra could do for some of the other patients. The last pony she would still be able to help was this one filly. She decided she would carry Riley home with her. When she came home, her marefriend, Bon Bon, gasped at the sight. Bon Bon:" What happened?" Lyra:" It was Barbus. He let a group of templars into the guild. This one is Vinyl's squire. She's not doing good so far. I... I hate to say it, but... I fear the worst." Bon Bon gasped again. Bon Bon:" Oh my... you don't mean..." Lyra:" Yes. If I can't fix her by tomorrow, she... I don't want to think about it. I just want to help her, but for that I'll need full concentration, and a LOT of coffee." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)